roblox_tftvfandomcom-20200214-history
NooRool
NooRool is a Sentinel of Roselia. He is also a renowned cheese-maker and a pioneer in Purification Appearance NooRool dons a leather suit of armour a knight's helmet, and his family heirloom, an iron necklace.. History During his childhood, he followed in his Father's footprints and learned the art of cheese-making. On one fateful day, his dad sent him on a mission to hunt of rare cheese ingredients for their newest kind of cheese. During his trip, NooRool stumbled upon a glowing white chest. He opened the chest and got blinded by a bright flash of light. He didn't feel too different, but something about him changed. He was filled with the urge to go out and hunt for more of these kinds of treasures that may be lurking in Khei. What mystery did these chests hold? Could there be some magical ingredient for his masterpiece cheese? ---- NooRool heard rumors about The Great Valley, a place filled with magic and history. Still following his goal, he thought that it would be a great opportunity to learn more about these chests. As soon as the boat docked, he excitedly ran out into Folstarr Town and started asking if anyone knew about these chests that NooRool named "Source Chests", as he hoped they could be used as a source for cheese-making. No one knew, but a lot of people redirected him to a group called Eyes of the Valley, scholars who research the valley in hopes of finding more about its vast secrets. They sent him on a task to document some anomalies called "Mana Springs", and while he was searching for them, he heard a noise, one that he heard before but couldn't remember where. He approached the noise and found another one of the Source Chests. This time, the chest contained a Brand. He knew that these Brands are valuable and that he could sell them for a lot of diary, so he headed back to town. NooRool met his client, a pilgrim knight in shining armour, a member of the faction Roselia. The knight heard NooRool's stories, and offered him a job as a member of Roselia so he could earn some money for his glorious cheese. He accepted, but wondered how he will search for the Source Chests if he spends his time fighting the Corrupt. Luckily, there is an option to be a half-time Pilgrim Knight, so he chose that and when he wasn't hunting beasts, he was hunting chests. ---- A few years pass and NooRool is now a Sentinel in Roselia. Over the past 3 years he found over 50 more Source Chests, and became known as the Source Man. Using all the contents of the chests, he traveled to Flagallent's Spire, where there he sacrificed his corporeal body for a higher level of spirit. He hoped that this insight would help him make new and more amazing cheezes once he got back home to Raulla. To this day, NooRool is said to still be in the Great Valley, hoping to one day find the legendary ingredient in one of the Source Chests, and to make his father proud.